My Beautifull Nightmare
by Chrona-sama
Summary: UniversoAlterno, yaoi, limme. hikaru y kaoru, gemelos, amantes, victimas de abuso infantil. kaoru cae en las autolesiones. Ambos han tenido una muy amarga vida. Pasen y lean sus historia narradas por el mismo shinigami a la hora de llebarselos. -mal summary, lo se-


Hooola andaba con ganas de escribir algun fic tragico, aunque no se preocupen tendran sus momentos felices y sobre todo algunas escenas lemmon. Asique sin mas que decir lean y dejen reviews eso me motivara para continuar.

Universo alterno/ yaoi/ HikaruxKaoru/ tragedia/ drama.

Hikaru y kaoru, gemelos, amantes, victimas de abuso infantil, gracias a sus vecinos lograron ser separados de sus padres, comenzaron una vida nueva en un departamento a los 14 años, el dinero se les acaba, 16 años, uno debe trabajar para el otro estudie, 《no dejare que kaoru trabaje, lo protegere de todos, el debe ser feliz》depresion, frustacion, miedo, culpa, alegria, melancolia, amor...

La vida de los hitachiin no a sido facil, desde pequeños sufrieron maltrato por parte de su madre y acoso por culpa de su padre, ambos trataban de mantenerse siempre ignorantes de sus problemas externos. Tratan de ver la crueldad de la vida como solo una sarcastica risa mas. Esta es su historia . Pero antes me presento, yo soy aquel que llega sin avisar, sin dar explicaciones del porque, me encargo de que todo este en su sitio a la hora de debutar en la vida, soy muy conocido, algunos ilustradores me interpretan de una forma oscura, con capa guadaña, pero en realidad soy mucho mas simple que eso, aunque claro pocas veces me pongo a reparar en las historias de mis victimas, pero esta me parecio peculiarmente amarga y queria compartirla con ustedes. Espero que disfruten de la funcion, ponganse comodos, IT'S SHOW TIME!

Flash back.

Octavo cumpleaños, se ven realmente adorables usando la misma ropa, corrian divertidos en el jardin junto a algunos niños y vecinos que conocian, celebraban su cumpleaños. El dia fue muy normal un ordinario cumpleaños infatil, aunque una vez terminada la fiesta es hora de que todos se marchen. Ls chicos rapidamente corrieron a su habitacion y la cerraron con pestillo sabian que sus padres sufrian horribles metamorfosis llegada la oscuridad y la fria luna de porcelana, se metieron juntos en la cama y se abrazaron, mientras escucaban como sus padres discutia por algun asunto matrimonial, los chicos se durmieron, pero a eso de las 3 de la mañana kaoru desperto, siendo un niño no puede contener sus ganas de ir al baño, como no queria despertar a hikaru fue solo, todo iba bien estaba por volber a su pieza y dos manos grandes y fuertes le tapan la voca y lo arrastran hasta el sofa de la primera planta de la casa, si bien su padre los acosaba y los tocaba perdidamente de vez en cuando esa noche propaso el limte con el delgado y pequeño cuerpo de su propia sangre, esa noche sera una que el pobre de kaoru jamas podra olvidar, claro que al dia siguiente no tenia intenciones de preocupar a nadie por lo cual guardo el espinso recuerdo y jamas hablo una palabra sobre aquello con nadie por durante varios años, aunque eso conllebo a que tubiera que sufrir lo mismo unas cuantas veces mas, mientras mas lo guardaba mas dolor le causaba, conforme pasaba el tiempo las pesadillas se isieron parte de la rutina aun despues de vivir separados de sus padres kaoru aun no lograba olvidar aquellos recuerdos que fueron un enorme shock para el.

Cuando kaoru tenia 14 años se vio solo en aquel departamento que compartia con su gemelo, sin explicacion alguna comenzo a ejercer vaios cortes en una pierna, uno tras el otro, con rabia contenida, lloraba de dolor, la sangre caia en la alfombra de su cuarto, perdio la nocion del tiempo pero para cuando se dio cuenta su pierna ya tenia varias lesiones autocausadas por el, decidio guardar el secreto limpio la alforma y se dio un baño, sintio como el jabon entraba en sus cortes y le causaban ardor, luego del baño se vendo las heridas y se fue a la cama hikaru nunca se entero de aquello apesar de que sus cicatrizes quedaron alli, aunque claro kaoru se aseguraba de que hikaru no las viera, asi siguio repitiendo la escena en secreto en sus piernas y brazos en varias ocaciones se vio en peligro ya que aveces cortaba muy profundo en sus muñecas y la emorragia tardaba en parar y las heridas tardaban en curar, aun asi no se atrevia a confesarselo a su hermano mayor no lograba detenerse, mientras mas ganas tenia de detenerse, mas cortes aparecian en su cuerpo, paso el tiempo faltaban algunos dias para su cumpleaños numero 16...

-kaoru ¿que quisieras de regalo? -lo mira tiernamente a los ojos-

-no lo se, creo que estar junto a ti seria el mejor regalo. -le sonrrie-

-se sonrroja lebemete. Esta parte es realmente cursi pero es un rayo de sol en sus opacas vidas, hikaru reune el suficiente valor para besarlo- kaoru yo...

El menor estaba estatico, aunque le gusto la agradable sensacion y decidio besarlo de vuelta, una cosa los llebaba a la otra, sin darse cuenta ya estaban en terreno peligroso, y al menor repentinamente se le vinieron como una pelicula en alta definicion los recuerdos de su padre... Que se pocisionaba sobre el, como estaba hikaru, que lo manoseaba en lugares indebidos, como hikaru, le quitaba la ropa y lo obligaba a tener sexo... Claro hikaru no lo estaba obligando, por el contrario, kaoru se sentia bien estando de en esa situacion con su gemelo, aunque por unos instante su miedo fue persibido por el mayor, este se detubo y se fijo en que los ojos de su hermano estaban cristalzados y delgadas lagrimas se escapaban por sus mejillas para ir a dar con la cabezera.

-kaoru estas bien?

-si.

-porque lloras?

-solo recorde algunas cosas. Lo siento.

-si quieres me detengo.

-no -lo abraza- por favor hasme olvidar este dolor que me esta matanto... Hikaru quiero ser tu yo. Solamente tu yo, tomame porfavor... -dijo entre sollozos-

Esa tarde fue la mas apasionada que ayan tenido jamas, entre jadeos y gemidos terminaron por ser uno solo. Que ironico, son gemelos identicos y necesitan estar seguros de que nadie los separe, necesitaban tener un vinculo mas grande que el hecho de estar emparentado por la sangre...

La mañana llego ambos estaban en la pieza del menor, kaoru acurrucado en el pecho de su hermano. Hikaru desperto y recordo aquellas cicatrizes de sus piernas y brazos, estaba realmente preocupado y se sentia culpable por descuidar a su hermano de esa manera, tenia muchas ganas de interrogarlo pero se resistio. 《solo si veo que sus cortes aumentan tratare de conversar seriamente con el, por el momento debo comenzar a llegar mas temprano a casa, que este mucho tiempo solo sera peligroso》y asi pasaron el dia entre carisias y besos robados, iba todo bien pasaron ese findesemana juntos pero llego el dia lunes y ambos tenian que volver a sus vidas, hikaru a su empleo y kaoru al instituto.

Kaoru pov.

No sabia realmente como reaccionaria hikaru cuando vio mis cortes esa noche, pense que armaria un escandalo pero no fue asi, estubimos todo el findesemana tranquilos solo nosotros dos, y claro nuestas indesentes formas de actuar, jamas me senti tan cerca de mi hermano.

aunque mis pesadillas volvieron, soñaba que hikaru me obligaba a acostarme con el, tal cual como lo asia mi padre, estaba en clases, derrepente comenze a sentir que el cuerpo no me respondia sentia que el profesor me llamaba la atencion pero no sabia que me decia mi amiga haruhi me intento hablar pero solo escuchaba sumbidos en mis oidos la vista se me nublo, no me contube y vomite en plena clase. Entonces todo se volvio negro.

Hikaru pov.

Estaba muy atareado ese dia habian muchos clientes demaciados como para ser dia lunes, derrepente siento mi celular era haruhi nuestra amiga del instituto, claro que como ya no nos quedaba dinero, debiamos trabajar, aunque no me gustaria que kaoru se viera en la obligaion de trabajar, por eso yo trabajo todo el dia, en esta tienda, y kaoru estudia, almenos me gustaria que terminara el instituto, bolviendo al presente contestare.

-hikaru! Ven rapido al instituto kaoru se desmallo ahora esta en la enfermeria...

-que!? Que le sucedio!?

-no sabemos solo de la nada quedo en blanco y vomito luego se desmallo. La efermera dice que es anemia, pero necesita hablar con el que este acargo de el.

-y que les dijiste?

-bueno le explique que vivian solos, asique me dijo que te llamara.

-esta bien voy en camino.

Kaoru... Que le sucedio se que el no esta bien pero finge estarlo para no preocuparme, se que no a estado comiendo bien y que sus pesadillas son frecuentes y no duerme lo suficiente, y lo peor es que se ha estado autolesionando y no he heho nada para detenerlo... Kaoru perdoname por no haber intervenido antes...

Que les parece? Estoi realmente inspirada con este fic. Acepto sugerencias, tomatasos, pan añejo (?) y pr sobre todo ideas y opiniones para continuar este fic. Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo!


End file.
